The instant invention relates generally to articles for body protection, and more particularly, to combination toddler knee pads and/or ear muffs.
Numerous articles have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to protect toddlers and are worn by them. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.